Electroluminescent (EL) lamps are powered by electrical leads that are attached to the front and rear electrodes of the lamp, e.g., by conductive adhesive and pad type connectors. Some of the uses to which the EL lamps may be put, such as backlighting in automobile dashboard displays, however, require that the attachments of the leads be mechanically robust. Conductive adhesive and pad type connectors tend to fail under rigorous environmental conditions characterized, for example, by high humidity, and are therefore insufficient in these uses. Sturdier attachments such as crimp and eyelet connectors which pierce and compress the layers of the lamp can cause contact between one of the connectors and both of the electrodes, resulting in electrical shorting of the lamp. It is known to avoid such shorting by including in a lamp an electrode layer that is screen printed or otherwise deposited onto a substrate layer and then mechanically or chemically etched away in the area where the connector to the other electrode is to be attached. But it is difficult to maintain cleanliness and registration. In addition, chemical and mechanical removal of the conductive coating adds expensive and time consuming operations. Chemical etching also uses hazardous materials and generates hazardous waste.